Not Meant to Be
by Valkyrie Shadow
Summary: Arya Seneca is in love with Jacob Black, but is he the one she is meant to be with? Sucked into the supernatural world, Arya must find a way to heal her punctured heart. Will it come in the form of another wolf? M just in case


**Arya POV:**

"**Jake! ****Stop!" **I shrieked, giggling hysterically. He laughed along with me. I squirmed, trying as hard as I could to stop him tickling me.

"**Ok, ok I'll stop." **He laughed when I began pinching his sides, making him shudder and cringe away. I lay there panting and staring up at the boy that held my heart. He could crush it if he wanted to and I knew that he would. It would inevitably happen because of a certain someone called Bella.

Even thinking her name made my lips curl, menacingly. She was the bane of my existence, always popping up when I didn't want her too. If it wasn't for her, Jake could love me. He might be able to look at me the way he looked at her. But he didn't, he should be mine but Bella had taken him from me.

I didn't personally hate her of course. It was not her fault that Jake loved her but I couldn't help but blame her for the way she strung him along. She would always love Edward Cullen; that was plain as day, to everyone except Jake. I think that is what hurt the most; his complete blindness to the painfully obvious; his naivety about the situation.

I had loved him since I was in junior school. I had been friends with him since the sandbox, where I met Embry and Quil; my two other best friends. Yet that was not enough. It didn't seem to matter to him how much I loved him, probably because he was so blind he just didn't see it.

"**Hey A? You ok?" **I was thrown from my thoughts by his worried voice.

"**Yeah J, I'm fine." **I smiled at him. It was strained but he didn't notice. I knew he wouldn't.

"**Wanna watch a movie?" **He grinned brightly, bounding up from the floor and to the couch; ready and waiting.

I began to wonder as I sat beside him is it would be appropriate for me to curl up against him – purely friendly of course – surely I could do that? We were good friends after all. There was nothing wrong with me taking advantage of that, right?

Turns out I didn't have to worry. He pulled me to him, I was almost on his chest; I could feel his warmth and I sank into it. This is what I wanted.

After the movie, I was reluctant to move but I knew I had too. Jacob would think I was weird if I didn't move from this spot soon. Slowly, lingering as much as was acceptable, I moved. I walked into the kitchen to fix us something to eat. J followed me like a lost puppy, when food was involved the boy had no limits.

"**What do you want?" **I asked. His eyes brightened at all the possibilities.

"**Do you have any muffins left? Yours are the best!" **I grinned in reply, grabbing a container full of chocolate muffins out of the oven. I made them earlier, just for him.

I cooked a lot. I rivalled Emily Young – or so I'm told – I also always cooked when I was upset and lately, that meant all the time. My heart had been aching so much it was almost unbearable.

I admired Jake's form as he ate. The strong jaw; straight nose; dark brown eyes and that russet skin paired with long chocolate brown hair. I could picture my hands running over those bulging muscles – down girl! – He was perfect; something I wish I could be.

He left not long after that, giving me a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead – my heart had a field day! – Before disappearing into the night. He only loved down the road; that was the beauty of living in La Push. I closed my front door, sliding down it and curling into a ball. I sighed after a moment, standing up and trudging up the stairs.

I realise I have told you nothing about myself. My name is Arya Solace; I'm 16 years old – the same age as Jake, sigh – and I live in La Push, Washington. I love the rain which is good since that's all it really does here, although it rains less than Forks. I live in a 5 bedroomed house; two story house with my father. He's not here much; he works as a pilot and goes away all the time.

My mum died when I was 4, so I don't really remember her. It's only been me and my dad for as long as I can remember. My dad hasn't been able to look at me properly since then, particularly at the moment. You see I am the spitting image of my mother, I have the same big and round emerald green eyes; it gives me a kind of 'deer caught in the headlights – look. I have the same waist length, dead straight golden blonde hair and ivory skinned complexion. It was just those features though, I am the exact same height; standing at 5ft 9 with the toned, athletic build; I still had curves however.

All this added to my being the same age – 16 – as my parents were when they met, is too much for my father. I kind of liked it though, I loved looking in the mirror and seeing my mum staring back at me. It gives me a sense of happiness to think that she is still here with me. I always admire her beauty in pictures I see.

Looking in the mirror now I just didn't understand. Was there something wrong with me? Was there a reason why Jake would pick _Bella _over me? What did she have that I didn't? I made a mental list in my head.

_She had:_

_Brown eyes – _Should I wear contacts? – No! I love my eyes.

_Brown hair – _Die my hair? – Not happening!

_Ivory skin _– I have that!

_Tall _– I am taller

_Skinny _– ok, so I wasn't a model – I am proud of that!

_Parents that loved her _– Not my fault

_Smart _– I get straight A's

There were differences sure, but really not that many. I just hoped that one day Jake would wake up and see that I am the one needs. One day he will wake up and know that I love him and come to the realisation that… He loves me too.


End file.
